Explosive
by alexb49
Summary: Zuko's having a hard time dealing with the gift the Firebending masters showed him. Sokka's there to lend a helping hand. Zuko/Sokka. Mature for sexual situations. Followed up elsewhere in the story titled Volatile.


I don't own these characters. Please don't sue!

Also much thanks to **kyosa_europa** for drawing an amazing highly NSFW pic for this story. Link in profile.

If you like this story, there is a follow up called **Volatile **that gets updates. Reviews always appreciated.

-----------------------------

"Go after him." Her face was tight and grim.

He rolled his eyes at his sister. "Seriously?"

Wiping her hands on a rag at her waist, she stirred the contents of the pot with a quick flick of her wrist. "He's been disappearing every morning since he and Aang came back from the Sun Warriors Temple. I don't like it."

Sokka resumed oiling Boomerang. "He said he's going to collect firewood. Firebender. Firewood. " He shrugged. "Seems natural to me."

She frowned and gave him That Look. "I'd go. But that means you'd have to finish making breakfast."

"OK. OK. Stalking Zuko. Got it." He grudgingly stood up. "Breakfast had better be good," he grumbled under his breath.

________________________

It had taken him a little while to catch up. Their newest family member was pretty good at leaving little sign of his passage through the woods. He was trying to pick up the trail again when he heard Zuko's voice. He closed in, trying to make out what was being said.

"Gotta work through this, damn it, have to figure this out!"

His eyebrows shot up. Chalk one up for paranoid little sister. Who was he talking to? He hunkered down as he moved in.

He hugged the ground even closer as he heard a cry of frustration and the "fwoosh!" of flames close at hand.

He backed up to an outcropping of rock and peered cautiously around it. He couldn't see anyone else. Just crazy Zuko.

One hell of an agitated crazy Zuko. He watched the other boy pace restlessly back and forth in the clearing. He would shake out his hands and try to take deep breaths as he moved, still mumbling to himself. Mid stride, Zuko came to a halt.

Sokka shrank behind his hiding spot. He saw Zuko attempt the opening movement of the dancing thing that he and Aang had shown them. It looked the same as every other time he had seen them practicing it the past few days until Zuko moaned and crumpled to the ground, hugging his knees.

Sokka gasped in surprise then immediately cursed himself for his stupidity.

"Who's there?" Zuko was standing again, ready to fight, his shaking hands taking away from his threat of possible violence.

Sokka popped up from his hiding place, hands up in surrender, not wanting to be turned into crispy strips. "Sorry! It's me! No accidental frying, please!"

Zuko guiltily dropped his stance but didn't hold his tongue. "It wouldn't happen if you guys would quit sneaking up on me."

Sokka reddened slightly. "I said I was sorry. Katara asked me to…" He trailed off as he saw Zuko's shoulders sag.

"I should have guessed." Zuko said, disappointment written on his face. "I'm not doing anything wrong if that's what you're worried about." Sokka watched fascinated as Zuko tensed up as an involuntary shiver travelled the length of his body. Zuko again groaned softly and dropped into a squat, hugging his knees.

Automatic concern brought Sokka to crouch next to the boy. He put a hand on Zuko's shoulder which prompted a hiss. "Are you OK?"

Zuko's eyes flashed gold as he looked up sharply from his fetal position. There were too many tangled emotions flashing across the boy's face for Sokka to pick apart what he was seeing. "You should go," Zuko forced out through a ragged breath as he rubbed at his chest with one hand.

"Hey, I can try to help."

"No! This is something I have to work out on my own." Zuko didn't seem aware of his fists lightly pounding up and down his own thighs. "I need more time. It's just been getting a little bit… worse every day."

Sokka was suddenly stern. "Is this something to do with what you guys found at that warrior temple? Because I would wanna know if Aang…"

"Aang is fine. He's the Avatar. He has to deal with having too much energy all the time. I've never had this much power of in me before. Besides, Aang's just a kid. He doesn't have to deal with my… problem." Zuko shuddered once more.

Such obvious distress wore away at his distrust for their tentative ally. "What can I do?" he asked softly as he dropped his hand along Zuko's back.

Zuko body jerked as if whipped. "You should go. NOW!" Zuko barked at him.

Zuko's face was more open now, much easier to decipher. Sokka's mouth went dry at what he should have seen earlier. Lust. Hunger. And shame.

The lack of breakfast must have been making him slow. He more than anyone else should have known that there were times a teenage boy would get urges where he needed to make himself scarce. On top of that, Zuko had mentioned too much energy. It was obvious that Zuko was having a hard time controlling the combination of the two.

It looked like whatever the guys had learned at the Sun Warrior temple had lit the fuse of their little firecracker. Sokka was not going to let anyone else get hurt when it went off.

And as sacrifices went, his dick told him it was more than happy to take one for the team.

He decided. "I'm not going anywhere." He trailed his hand lightly down Zuko's arm.

He was expecting it but he was still taken aback when Zuko snarled and tackled him to the ground. He flinched as steam flared from Zuko's nostrils, the messed up firebender suspending himself parallel to the length of his body.

Anguish and hope contorted Zuko's face. "Are you sure? I need you to be sure."

Sokka realized he must look worried. He relaxed into a smile. Without saying a word he tentatively reached up to brush his lips against the other boy's mouth. Zuko breathed a sigh of relief into Sokka's mouth as they gently kissed.

That's where gentle ended.

Sokka laughed at the enthusiasm Zuko showed as he tried to devour the curve of Sokka's neck. He could feel Zuko's cock, rubbing hard and insistent against his own thigh. His own dick twitched in response. It knew what it liked and it really, really liked the thought of what was about to happen.

"Please." Zuko begged in between bites and licks. "Please don't tell anyone."

Poor bastard. Zuko had given up a lot trying to be strong, to do the right thing. There's no way he could know for sure he wasn't throwing it all away by letting Sokka see him in this moment of weakness.

"I won't," Sokka snorted. His hand dove in between them and thumbed Zuko's cock through the silky Fire Nation fabric. "I'm not the type to share."

Zuko failed to contain his whine and bucked against Sokka's hand. It sent a thrill of power through him to have this pliable, willing thing fully at his mercy.

He could do anything right here, right now and no one would know.

Suddenly he felt ashamed. How much trust did Zuko have in him to reveal himself like this? It was staggering.

Zuko began to frantically paw at Sokka's clothes, his mind too far gone to figure out the simple draw ties. Sokka reached down and undid his own belt, his dick singing in delight at the sight of Zuko's urgency.

Zuko pulled off his own tunic. He didn't even bother to remove his shoes, simply pulling his pants off over them, revealing himself in all his admittedly impressive glory. Zuko didn't hesitate as he tugged down Sokka's loosened trousers past his hips and oh, oh dear gods

For the first time in his life, Sokka couldn't speak as that unnaturally hot mouth engulfed his dick, that tongue doing filthy things that no prince should have known how to do.

He twisted a handful of sweaty black hair, resisting the urge to shove himself down Zuko's throat. He closed his eyes, savoring it.

The Fire Nation would have conquered the world ages ago if they had solved all their problems this way.

Sokka groaned in disappointment when he felt a cool breeze across his dick as that mouth vanished. He opened his eyes in confusion and almost came on the spot. Zuko was straddling him, head thrown back, one hand busy between his own legs. Sokka swallowed heavily as he watched the thighs flex around the hand as Zuko bored into himself, stretching himself open. He couldn't move as Zuko finished his preparations and scooted forward to position himself.

Zuko took the base of Sokka's dick in his hand and slowly lowered himself. Sokka tore at the grass beneath his hands, trying not to drive himself up where his dick most wanted to be.

Tight, hot, impossibly tight even with the work Zuko had done. Did he mention hot? Gods damn it.

They groaned together when Zuko bottomed out, hip meeting hip. They built their rhythm slowly. Their timing was perfect as he rose to meet Zuko's down thrust. He wasn't going to last very long.

Zuko had gone a little soft but Sokka teased him back with his hand, thumb alternating between a gentle and firm grip between strokes. Zuko's whole body jerked as he came violently, sharp breaths as he tried to restrain himself from crying out.

Sokka etched the sight, feel and smell of it into his mind for future use. He continued thrusting through Zuko's aftershocks and finally let himself go, coming so hard he didn't feel Zuko slumping against him until he returned to reality.

They held on to each other catching their breath. He savored the little shiver Zuko made as his spent self slipped from its new favorite place.

"Thank you," Zuko murmured sleepily into Sokka's neck.

Sokka smiled against the shaggy black hair and traced the line of the other boy's spine with his fingers. "You need help like this again? You just let me know. I'm there for you, buddy."


End file.
